


The Proposal AU no one asked for.

by Zenxara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, proposal AU style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: Kakashi thought he knew everything about his friend Iruka Umino. But when he was send as guard for Iruka to a hidden cloud island he is baffled.  Impressed, but baffled.





	The Proposal AU no one asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Story was never finish, but I liked the story anyway. why not post it and share it no?

Mistaking Fake-relationship. 

Tsunade got a message along with their shinobi stuff distributor saying they will continue if they send Iruka-sensei for a two week diplomatic negotiation. Nothing personal, just the only way they can get Iruka to visit. Didn’t really understand and thinking it's a sort of trap, even if the distributor is like one of their best.

So she made it a mission after Sakura said she was worried for Kakashi, since he looked like he was spiralling into depression, even if he’s hiding it. Kakashi was her sensei, she knew him enough. So Tsunade made it a mission, Kakashi would go with Iruka as a bodyguard. And if it's nothing well, the two can relax. Knows it that Iruka needs to get out of the village. With Naruto gone with Jiraiya, Iruka been more of a workaholic than usual.

She called in those two, say she has a mission for them. Kakashi is to watch over Iruka while Iruka does the negotiation as asked. Iruka open the messenger scroll with a frown because he’s never send to do negotiation, until he saw the location and who request the mission and he swore a storm before pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath, eyes scrunch close.

“Is there a problem, Iruka-sensei” Tsunade asked voice cold over Iruka losing control like that and swearing to boots.

“No, fine.” Iruka said pinchley, before letting out a deep breathe and wave about, “They just found a loophole dammit. I won't worry about them Tsunade-sama, they don't want to renegotiate the contract, they just want me to gossip probably.”

“Should I be worried about Konoha intelligence to leak?” Kakashi asked boredly.

Iruka rolled the scroll back.

“No, it’s more the other way around. They should be worried about what I can bring back.” Iruka said sounding defeated. He will do it for Konoha and excused himself.

“Make sure he doesn’t murder anyone Kakashi, this distributer is very important. Their quality shinobi weapons are amazing. It would be a lost if we can’t make it work.”

Kakashi stroll in the village and casually walked across the wall of the apartment building before tweeking down Iruka’s ward and jump inside by the window.

“Should I be worried for an international war?” Kakashi asked, sitting down on the sofa pulling out a book.

Iruka bark a laugh from the bedroom.

“Not gonna lie, there will be some yelling, but no deaths, no. “ Iruka said packing, they have to leave in a couple of hours. The timing was perfect - to perfect. With the academy over, Iruka was doing some extra shift at the office and getting ready for the next academic year, helping other instructor with their lesson plan and what to expect from the new students compared to their application form.

He had some time to take a mission or two.

“One of the distributor family, high up in the chain, is getting married. I usually manage to get out of all those types of events.” Iruka walks in, some kunai and bottle of ink in hand as he scratches his scar with embarrassment.

“I actually use Naruto as an excuse for a couple of years.” He added with nervous laugh.

“You know the family pretty well then, that they resort to this type of method to see you.”   
Kakashi said watching over the books.

Iruka shoulder hunch up in defence.

“You could say that.” Iruka said tensely updating his weapon pouch before walking back in the room.

“Since your just interrogating me, empty the fridge would you?” Iruka voice said from the other room. Kakashi sighed theatrically.

“Do you have anything else then take-out here? Have you ever heard of vegetables. Wow deja-vu.” Kakashi said, he said similar things to naruto. Now he can see the resemblance.

Iruka walked in with his pack ready.

“And they say I’m a bad influence on Naruto,” kakashi said knotting the bag at Iruka.

“I don't know what your talking about.” Iruka lifting his head before grinning and grabbing the bag. They are only gone for two weeks, he will be back.

They leave and Iruka turn his wards back on, adding another extra layer just in case.

“Ohh, I didn’t see that one,”

“Have to keep you on your toes, don't I? Can’t leave you bored.”

Kakashi bark a laugh as they walk, throw out the garbage in back and get to Kakashi’s place to grab his already made mission bag.

Iruka told him to grab some civil clothes too, and dress pants and shirt for the wedding if he has to follow him. As he empty the fridge and look at the calendar to see if there was any ninken meetings. Kakashi had mention something a few nights ago.

People don't really believe them that they are good enough friends. They think they would riled each other up to much and someone would get killed. Or that Kakashi would get bored and Iruka would yell.

Iruka likes that someone can be sarcastic back and Kakashi liked that Iruka isn’t afraid to bite back. Iruka hide behind the sweet virgin teacher persona that no one would really know how ferocious Iruka can be.

“Do you have summer sandals? Because there will be sand, everywhere.”

Kakashi head pop out of the room, “Hidden sand sand?”

“Beach resort sand.”

Kakashi hummed before going back in the room to change a few things in his pack.

“Any enemies?”

“It’s a resort, unless you consider over rich drunk guys sure.”

“ I do, overpowered rich guy hires missing-nin.”

“Pack what you think is best, but I’m telling you, the only thing you should be watching for is me drinking until I pass out.”

Kakashi walks back in with his pack ready to go.

“Should I sign you up to AAA?”

“After this two week mission nightmare probably.” Iruka said leaned on the counter as he pushed himself back up, grabbing his bag and the garbage.

They left Konoha. There was a boat waiting for them after the couple journey through the land of Fire. They play card games during the boat journey, it was an uneventful travel. The only thing that was an uproar was when Kakashi swore that Iruka is cheating somehow.

When they could see the island land they lean over the reeling watching as they get closer and closer.

“It reminds me of the land of the moon.” Kakashi mused, it had a similar feeling.

“You know the land of the Moon? Wait no nevermind, Naruto told me about that mission, of course you know the land of the moon. I wouldn’t be too surprised that it reminds you of it, we’re partners somewhat.”

“you’re saying ‘we’ often when talking about this place, why?”

Iruka winced as he stretched.

“Well, you’ll find out soon enough.” Iruka said half worried as they arrive at the port and Iruka turned to grab their pack.

As they walk out of the ship, people were swarming the place welcoming the people leaving the boat, hugging sailors and travellers coming back to their family. Iruka quickly grabbed Kakashi pulling him away from the swarm of body.

“Isn’t there someone waiting for us?” Kakashi asked letting himself being pulled by Iruka, something caught his eyes as they walked in the mainstreet, seeing all of the shops busy with people.

“Probably-”  
“Iruka-” Kakashi retort caught in his throat, he looked quickly at the shops name.

Umino, Umino. Umino-

“Iruka” Kakashi voice trailed off more serious, he stops at his track and pull Iruka to him instead.

“You have some explaining to do,” He said coldly, holding Iruka by arm, “Now.”

“It's not as bad as you think-”

“You have a whole island with your name plastered everywhere on it.”

Iruka winced, “Okay, yes, but it's not technically mine anymore. I gave the title to my cousins since I’m konoha.” Iruka place his hand on Kakashi’s elbow just a soft touch, “ I’m a shinobi of Konoha, I am loyal to the Hokage and will continue to give the will of fire to the next generation. This is just-”

“IRUKA-SAMA!” someone yelled behind Kakashi.

“Fuck.” Iruka let out eye wide.

Kakashi turns kunei at hand and arm extends to protect Iruka behind him.

There was some gasp and the people around took a step back.

A woman with long back hair, tan skin, holding the hand of a kid blinks at him. She tilted her head to look at Iruka behind Kakashi.

“Who’s him?”

Iruka sighed, placed a hand on Kakashi’s arm to lower it,

“Kakashi, this is my cousin Mimi, Mimi this is my friend Kakashi.”

“Are you a shinobi too! Like papa and Oba-san and-”

“Kaito, breath. Of course he is a Shinobi see, he was protecting Iruka-sama.”

“I WANT TO BE A SHINOBI TOO!” Kaito blur out

Kakashi dropped his offence and pocket his kunai.

“Sorry about that, I was just.” He trailed off

Overwhelm, surprised, tense. Kakashi turned to look at Iruka. (whose hand was still on Kakashi’s arm.)

“oh...OH!” Mimi grinned at Iruka, “ If you want to escape your search party, I can hold it down for an hour or two.”

Iruka frown at her winking.

“I was actually- I just want to see Oji-san and get this over with.” Iruka said desperately. They were still in the middle of main street, people were starting to glare at them for blocking the way.

“IRUKA-SAMA” someone angrily yelled.

“Oh for fu-”

Kakashi stopped Iruka from swearing in front of a kid.

Three shinobi storm in glaring at Iruka. Kakashi took his place in front of Iruka again. The shinobi falter in their steps. They looked at Kakashi then back at Mimi and Iruka.

“He’s new,” The older woman said, clearly the captain of the team, pointing at Kakashi.

Mimi grinning grabbing her son in her arms.

“He’s Iruka’s ‘friend’” The way she said friend was worrying Iruka, he narrowed his eyes.

“Friend...wait really?No. NO, I am not going to be distracted.” She points an accusing finger at Iruka.

“You tried to avoid again! I’m going to shackle you!” She advance threatening.

“Woaw!” Kakashi said arm raise taking a step back to hide Iruka. “ I think we can come to a compromise without treat here.” Kakashi said, flaring his chakra for a second. It didn’t falter the lady shinobi but it did made her companion worry.

The lady was still glaring at Iruka but she dropped her arms.

“Well,” Mimi said to break the tension, “I have more shopping to do, Iruka-sama said he just wanted to talk with Oji-san first thing. Why don’t you just follow them to make sure he goes to the main house instead of trying to take the next boat out like last time.” Mimi said with a wink before telling Kaito to say goodbye who yelled goodbye and she turned to get her shopping.

“You’re not going to escape?” The lady shinobi asked, narrowed her eyes at Iruka. Iruka sighed and dropped his head on kakashi’s back.

“I’ll be good, but one matchmaking attempt and I’m out before you can event blink!” Iruka said pointing a finger at the lady shinobi.

This is going to be a long two weeks. Kakashi thought.

The lady rolled her shoulders back and then smiled sweetly at Kakashi.

“Hi, I don’t think we meet, I’m Hama, Iruka’s aunt” She said nicely raising her hand to shake. Her personality switched completely.

“Kakashi.” Kakashi said dumbly shaking her hand.

“You know Iruka for long? How did you two meet?”

“Ehhh…”

Iruka pulled Kakashi away, “We’re going to see Oji-san first. He broke Konoha’s contract and I need to fix this mess.”

“Iwazaki will be following you, just to see if you keep your words.” Hama said sweetly pointing at one of her camarade Shinobi, “I’ll see you at home!”

“Sharks, all of you!” Iruka yelled over his shoulder snapping his arm in the air before letting it drop at his side, as he walked away, hand still pulling Kakashi by the arm.

“We are going to see your Oji-san like you want, but then we’re going to sit down and talk about this Iruka-sensei.”

“Sure,” Iruka said, jumping on the next rooftop. “Pretty sure my cousin is running a rumor we’re dating.”

“I can work with that.” Kakashi said just to hear Iruka laugh out loud.

They did, maybe a bit too well.

“I should add that to my file. Can successfully fake-date Kakashi Hatake in mission.” Iruka said pulling out his PJ and old shirt to change for the night.

“Should it be in my file?” Kakashi said from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. “From the oh so many missions you take” he traill off.

“Ass! “ Iruka yelled back making Kakashi chuckle.

“Seriously thought,” Kakashi said opening the bathroom door, his hair was flopping down, his sharingan eye close. Mask gone. “We both know you're a competent Shinobi, I worked with less skilled shinobi compare to you.”

Iruka shrugs, tugging his hair free, sitting from the bed.

“Santaime removed me from the mission list after I was assigned a full-time class with Naruto AND Sasuke. I know too much, I would be a liability for Konoha if I ever get…” Iruka didn’t need to continue the sentence. Kakashi knew what he meant.

“So, what time should I expect you to start drinking?” Kakashi said to change the subject jumping on the bed.

“Hows 8 in the morning sounds to you?” Iruka answered sweetly hands running in his hair as he stood up to close the light before joining Kakashi in bed.

It wouldn’t be the first time they share a bed. Isn’t the first time Iruka seen Kakashi without his mask either.

“From what just happened today, I might join you.” Kakashi said in a whisper, he was still digesting everything that happened in the past 12 hours.

Iruka being the hair of a throne but letting go of this title for his cousin Miumi.

Iruka laugh slapping him on the chest before rolling to make himself comfortable.

It wasn’t too bad, Oji-san after seeing Iruka start the distribution again, even giving Konoha some extra for the sudden stop. The family was big from what kakashi learned but he only meet the people close to Iruka’s side of the family. Everyone was sweet, most of them Shinobi’s from the island themselves. They were understanding of Kakashi preference to wear a mask and even during lunch or supper Mimi gave him a handkerchief to wear so that he can actually savor the food instead of inhaling it.

Only Hama would threaten Iruka a few times, but he would threaten back.

They play card games a lot after the kids are asleep and the booze is out. Miumi looked in horror at Kakashi when he lost for the third time.

“How? How can you be bad at Bulshit?? You’re Kakashi! The master of a thousand jutsu? You're a genius!” Miumi continued in a drunken monologue waving his hand at Kakashi.

Kakashi tensed up but Iruka placed a comforting hand on him.

“They have their own bingo book. And collected the 5 nations Bingo book. You’re in all of them sweetheart.” Iruka said not looking from his cards, patting Kakashi’s leg before going back to his plan.

“Ah. Well.” He paused, considering before smiling his eye crinkle with mischievous light. “I guess I don't have to hide now.” He moved some cards in his hands.

The group wouldn’t have been so afraid if it’s not for Iruka’s shit eating grin. 

“I think I liked it better when you faked innocence.” Miumi mumbled after they lost for the fourth time in a row. Most of it was from Kakashi, but Iruka wasn’t helping any of them. They were betting money and worked together to bring Iruka’s family down.

“You know what!” Hama said standing up and stomping her feet on the table, “that's it, couple VS couple, you're going down Iruka!” the cards were flying in the air, her husband trying to get her to sit down again before she actually stand on the table. While Iruka crackle laughing taking the money pot again.

Hama stomp her feet back down.

“Shinobi way, Training ground 8!”

“Hama, its 11 at night, we are drunk-”

“Please you’re tipsy at best, My brother showed you how to burn alcohol with your chakra.” She rolled her eyes and waved Iruka complain away.

“Come on Kakashi, you’ve been cooped up on this island for a couple days now, you want to use your brain more than just card games?”

“Oh please, I don’t get to use my skills in such a while” Mimi plead clapping her hands together.

“I’m...intrigued.” Kakashi couldn’t really lie, his blood running in excitement, plus it would be a good way to gather intel on how the Shinobi on this island fight and what Jutsu they use.

Hama and Mimi screamed, throwing the cards in the air.

“We will need handicaps.” Hama husband said amused as he guides his wife back on the chair.

“Oh and we have to explained to Kakashi, he is new.” Mimi said her voice in wonder, her eyes sparkling about the upcoming game.

“What have you just unleashed.” Iruka said looking over to Kakashi.

“Hopefully, something fun that I can use on the kids next time.”

Mimi started to explain to Kakashi really quickly. It's a team game, each person has a colour flag attached around their head, the couple who has the most with the less paint on them the more points. The goal is to get the most headband without getting hit by paint bomb. No weapons and no bombs. Non lethal.

Traps are fine. Because if you can’t find traps while drunk you can’t find traps while chakra depleted or in blood lust. The family said in unison. Something their grandmother say often.

“We need to place handicap. We have masters here.”

“You master a third element and you get handicap,” Hama huffed at Kakashi.

“One element chakra only, not your affinity.” Hama husband started. 

“Summons?” Miumi asked,

“Your funeral.” Hama, Mimi, and Iruka said at the same time amusing Kakashi.

“Fair point.” Miumi said point nodding as he nurses a glass of water.

“And we have a ten minute head start from Iruka and Kakashi.” Hama husband finished.

“Woah, woah, Why am I being handicapped?” Iruka exclaimed suddenly very invested.

“Because your partner is a genius tracker and you have the echolocation thing, we would have a head start so we can HIDE FROM YOU.”

“And I’m calling Yuuri, we need another couple to make it more interesting.” Hama said. Yuuri being her son.

“So all good? Everyone meet at training ground 8 in say half an hour?”

“What do we get if we win?” Iruka asked when everyone was clearing off their mess on the table outside. Hama grinned.

“I can figure something out for you.”

Iruka narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing his empty bottle of beer and follow everyone back inside. Mimi was way too energetic for the time of night it actually is. Iruka and Kakashi quickly change into their shinobi geared. Iruka raided the weapons room to take some paint bomb packets and powder balls, restocking in some chakra strings and other things that they might need.

“Hows you chakra?” Kakashi asked as they get ready to leave the house. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t take a lot to burn the alcohol, and I only started when we start the card game, I haven’t been doing it all day.” Iruka answered fixing his sandals.

They arrive at the same time as Yuuri and Aki. The training ground 8 was mostly jungle, which is an advantage for Kakashi and Iruka who trained in the forest of dead in Konoha. But still a disadvantage because they don’t know the area well anyway. Iruka affinity is actually fire. He learned water jutsu to be connected with his Dad. He learned the echolocation jutsu from his mother to go against mist shinobi.

“Okay, we have ten minutes to scatter before those doofus gets in, “ Hama started as soon as they are in hearing range.

“Our goal is to beat them. Okay?”

“I have a feeling that it's going to be a group of 6 vs 2.” Iruka said dryly crossing his arm over his chest.

“I was against worst.” Kakashi shrugs.

“Right, you know the rules, no weapons, one element chakra - not your affinity. Everyone good?”

“You told the guards we are in and to not fire?” Yuuri asked, they did that once and his mother forgot to tell the guard and the game was done pretty quickly after that.

“Yes I did, sheesh.” Hama said rolling her eyes.

“I want behind her and told them too, son.” Hama husband said with a wink, guiding his wife in front of the entrance.

Mimi gave everyone headband and they quickly wrap it around their forehead, where the hitai-ate usually is.

“Ten minute, “ Hama said pointing a finger at Iruka and Kakashi, “I’ll be counting.” She warned before grinning widely and they quickly jump in the trees and scatter as a couple.

“I’m starting to like your family.”

Iruka sigh, “I had a feeling you would say that.” After ten minute Iruka and Kakashi just stroll in, just walking naturally like if they would be walking in a park as a midnight date.

It took a bit longer for Iruka to pinpoint where other shinobi are located, it's nothing compared to the Byakugan but still impressive. When Iruka had a couple located, they jumped up and start their journey.

It was a really fun game, they would defend with traps and taijutsu. Kakashi trained with Gai and he isn’t a master persay compared to his friend but he was still pretty darn close. They won by one point. Kakashi didn’t even think he would have to use his jutsu but Iruka’s family was ruthless and tricky and he had to use some earth style wall a couple of times to not get hit by paint bomb packets. Iruka using a mist water jutsu once so that they could get away and place some distance. Setting up traps.

It was close to 3 in the morning, they were tired, panting but kakashi had a lot of fun. It was a change for using his skills to not to survive and kill but to train and play. Plus it was a good training, he wasn’t low of chakra, just the normal amount. The group walked back home, muddy, paint everywhere. Iruka wearing the many colourful bandanas around his arm as a prize.

“I expect my prize tomorrow,” Iruka exclaimed over his shoulder as he grab Kakashi’s hand in his walking, Kakashi swinging their hands like a teenager. 

“How does a free night at the osan sounds.” Hama said teasingly, Iruka eye flew open wide. 

“At the resort?”

“Of course, my treat, osan and one night with buffet food.”

Iruka looked behind him at his aunt.

“Why?” there was no teasing or yelling, this was actually really nice, and the resort wasn’t cheap.

Hama Shrugs, “Because you are actually here and playing along and I didn’t have to send shinobis in days to chase you. I like to reward my students for good behavior.” She teased

Iruka blinked at her before humming and looking back in front, his face red from the compliments and embarrassments, he can blame it on the paint.

The couples say their good nights, giggling on the way as they stumble around in the house, laughing at their appearance. Iruka give the first shower to Kakashi because he looked much worse to wear then he was. Laughing out loud when he turned on the light of the bedroom to see the damage.

Kakashi took some of the mud from his hair and neck and just rub it all on Iruka’s face. Making the other man squawk as they start to wrestle laughing. Kakashi just dropped all his weight on Iruka on the floor and just stay there.

Iruka wrap his arms around his friend and scratch the back of Kakashi’s neck.

“Had fun?”

“Yes.” kakashi voice muffled from Iruka’s neck said.

“Glad to hear.” Iruka said softly petting Kakashi’s hair a few times before dropping his arms on the floor to let Kakashi stand up to take the first shower.

They slept until lunch. Kakashi felt like the tension and awkwardness toward the family was now gone. Iruka volunteered to babysit Mimi’s kid so that she could sleep for a couple of hours after lunch. They were just outside playing shinobi kids game. Kakashi hid up in a tree but still had an eye on Iruka. It was still a mission. Might have felt like a vacation but it was still a mission.

Aki found him mid way during the babysitting duties and was nice enough to be quiet about it and use shinobi sign before giving him an envelope before winking and teleporting away. Kakashi was amazed that all of Iruka’s family where shinobi. He thought that Mimi wasn’t trained but she only retired from being a shinobi to raise her kids. Still trained as a Shinobi she can work at the mission desk as she wants when the kids are older and going to school.

The envelope at the free osan and hotel night at the resort and supper buffet all prepaid. There was no date on it so Kakashi only pocket it.

When Mimi wrenched her kids away for some snacks and going to visit Oji-san did a new family member appeared in the main house. Kakashi dropped next to Iruka when he saw Iruka tensed up again, his mask back on.

The girl was a cousin of course. She was the one getting married. She was loud and obnoxious. She was nice and sweet to the kids. She wasn’t a bad person, just her personality didn’t mech with Iruka’s and because Iruka is from Konoha, the girl would be nasty to him because he is a traitor to the family. His father a trash because he left the island to be with iruka’s mother and that what happen when you leave the island. You died.

“You’re still going to the wedding.” Mimi said sternly to Iruka after the girl left.

“Mimi I don't think-”

“You are an Umino. You are more of an Umino then I ever will be. You are part of this family. She is all talk and no bite okay, she will understand someday like I understood. Okay?” Mimi said, hand on Iruka’s shoulder to ground him. She hugged him when she saw he was holding down his tears. She was a year or two older than him, but had the presence of motherhood deep in her heart. She reminds him of his mother.

“Sorry, that kind of ruin the day a bit,” Iruka wetly said rubbing the tears out of his eyes as he smiled softly at Kakashi.

“I know how to make it better, “ Kakashi said showing the enveloped.

“Sweet mother of- yes, oh my god yes-”

“NO SEX IN THE LIVINGROOM, I GO THERE.” Miumi yelled from the kitchen.

Iruka turned beet red making Kakashi laugh pulling the other man up in their room so that they can pack a small carry on to go to the resort.

They kiss there, had a great make out session.

“Well…” Iruka trailed off dazed, “That was anticlimactic.”

“Good?” Kakashi asked lifting his head up to watch Iruka. Iruka grinned and snort pulling him down to show him exactly how good it was for him.

They came back Mimi could tell something changed with their dynamic but elect to not say a thing.

Kakashi was reading next to Iruka (who was actually working) an arm over the back behind Iruka, as iruka was slunch, feet up on the railing across from them as he rock the chair looking over documents, pen tapping a rhythm on his lower lip. 

When Mimi came out looking frantic.

“Are you alright Mimi?” Kakashi asked,

“We have a code G.” SHe said in horror. Iruka looked up at her, 

“Is the kid alright?” Iruka asked worried dropping his foot back on the patio.

“Oba-san is coming, she’s going to the wedding and is coming here today.” Mimi said frantically.

“Oba-san, wait she’s still alive?”

“YES, and she will be here in a couple of hours and I’m NOT READY.”

Kakashi snapped his book shut at the same time as Iruka order his paperwork together and place it back in the folder in his bag quickly. They didn’t even have to look at each other.

“What do you need.” They say in unison standing up. Mission ready. Mimi looked at them in surprised expression.

“What-I-”

“Mimi,” Iruka said waved at the three of them. “Where shinobi, we can handle anything, if it's placing the house in order, or cleaning the backyard or getting the groceries. We did worst using our skills.”

“Mimi, breathe, you are the Captain of this house, tell us what you need us to do and we will do it.” Kakashi said dropping comfort hands on her shoulder.

Mimi took a deep breath, she closes her eyes and let it out, calming her nerves for a moment to have her shinobi training kick in.

“The kids are with Miumi, I need to do the groceries, if you two can get the house in order? It’s a pretty big house I don't know-”

Iruka did quick sign,

“Shadow clone no jutsu”

Two more Iruka’s appeared.

“Never mind that would do.” Mimi said. She continued to explain quickly as she grabbed her purse and get ready to leave.

Iruka’s clone already at work cleaning the toys out of the way and getting dishes starting.

When Mimi left Kakashi looked at Iruka,

“Naruto?”

“Naruto.” Iruka nodded in understanding patting his shoulders before raising his sleeves up getting the bucket out to wash the place. Kakashi did the same time summoning a few shadow clones as they get the front and back yard looking presentable before helping the Iruka’s inside cleaning the place.

With four other pair of hands the place was sparkling by the time Mimi came back an hour after, the kids and Miumi in tow. Miumi was in shock at the clean state the house was. Especially when Kakashi and Iruka was back in their original position before Mimi came to them in panic.

Miumi walked outside on the patio to see them. It was like they didn’t even moved, when he knew from Mimi that those two with shadow clones just cleaned the house and, wow, the backyard too.

“You…” He trailed off, looking at the clean backyard. “Thank you.” He said breathlessly before bowing at them.

“Miumi, you would have done the same for me in a different circumstance. It's the least we could do for opening your house to us.”

Close to supper time, when Oba-san would be arriving, Mimi came to Iruka asking for his help in the kitchen. Iruka looked at his cousin with surprised eyes and confusion.

“Uhmm.”

Kakashi chuckles, “unless you want your kitchen on fire, I will help. You can stay here and be pretty.” Kakashi said patting Iruka’s cheek.

“I’m not hopeless in the Kitchen” Iruka hissed at his partner.

“Your fridge said otherwise,” They argued at the kitchen, Mimi placed Iruka peeling and cutting the veggies. She watched as Kakashi and Iruka argued again in knife handling and effectiveness position holding. Mimi only met Iruka a handful of times, he doesn’t come on the island. She only heard of him from stories and she could remember how resentful she was in the past. Seeing this carefree Iruka, teasing and bantering with his partner. She wondered why she was so resentful in the past. She wondered why she would have ever hated that man.

Miumi usually help in the Kitchen but is keeping an eye on the kids until Oba-san comes home.

The table was set when Oba-san came home. She was accompanied by her companion. Hama, Yuuri, Aki and Hama husband was here. Mimi was presenting the new baby to Oba-san when Iruka came in the room. He felt a bit awkward and out of place. He doesn’t belong in this room, with this family. He felt like an outsider.

Oba-san was a beautiful kunoichi, her long white hair hold in a high bun orned with her small crown that when you saw, you knew you were in the presence of a queen. Oba-san looked up to see who entered the room and gasp in shock.

“Ikkaku.” She breathes. The room froze, Iruka breathe caught in his throat. Silence.

“I’m sorry your majesty, I’m Iruka, Ikkaku’s son.” Iruka said, hand pulling at his dress shirt, feeling suddenly naked without his chunin vest.

“Of course how silly of me,you couldn’t possibly be my son your to-” The queen said with an embarrassed laugh before stopping, registering what Iruka said. Ikkaku’s son.

“Iruka, Iruka my boy?” She said in a small voice raising from her chair to walk toward Iruka, grasping him to look at him in the eye. “Oh, how you have grown!” She pulled him in her arms.

Iruka looked at Mimi and Miumi over Oba-san shoulder with wide confused eyes as he slowly pat the old woman in his arm confused as fuck.

“Come, come, sit by me, tell me all about yourself! You're in the land of fire yes?” Oba-san pulling Iruka to sit next to him. Iruka looked at Kakashi and his family wondering what the hell is happening. Last time he met with his grandmother she tried to kill him.

“I- Yes, I’m a teacher at Konohagakure.” He hesitate eye watching Kakashi.

“Oh!” Oba-san said proudly, clapping her hand in delight. “Oh, Aiko!” She turned to her companion grabbing her arm, “My grandson a teacher!” She turned her eyes cold in a glare, mouth tight a quick change from the warm sunny she was just acting a second ago.

“Are you trained shinobi?” She asked voice clear and deadly. Kakashi had pushed his way to advance to be next to Iruka in seconds. If Oba-san notice she didn’t waver.

“Yes.” Iruka said, hand clenched. He still could feel the cold metal of the blade on his face when he was a kid. He felt Kakashi chakra more then see him behind.

Oba-san stare at him for a couple more seconds felt like hours to Iruka. Oba-san smiled brightly back to her sunny and warm grand-mother personality. Iruka didn’t relax tho. As Oba-san explained to him that Aiko was a teacher before she retired, that’s how they met.

“She actually thought your father before he left the island.” She sigh. “I can’t be mad anymore, Ikkaku loved the sea, he was bound to fall in love with the woman personification of the sea itself.” She opens her fan.

Iruka smiled softly, “Dad used to say I would live on the ocean and have a vacation on land.” remembering his dad made his chest feel tight. Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The movement shocked Oba-san who lean to look up at Kakashi.

“Who are you?” She asked dryly giving him a once over.

“I’m Kakashi, your highness, I’m Iruka’s…” He trailed off. Bodyguard? Boyfriend?

“He is Iruka’s partner, he came to support Iruka in the business travel with Oji-san.” Muimi quickly said,

“AH! That was what he was blabbering about, that old man.” Oba-san bark out laughing, she looked back up at Kakashi critically.

“Have I seen you before?” She asked narrowing her eyes. Her companion lean to whisper in her ear, oba-san raised an eyebrow impressed. She looked back at Kakashi and Iruka.

“Uh” She said before smiling at the family surrounding her. Iruka looked at Kakashi with questioning frown, Kakashi just shrug in response.  
The meal wasn’t too awkward for the Umino side. Oba-san would tell stories of her days as a shinobi before taking her role of Queen. How she met her husband. How he still can’t beat her in skills.

Mimi would turn to talk with Iruka and Kakashi saying that it is true, that it's Oba-san that train them to be great Shinobi. Oji-san is good in the political aspect of it. There is a reason why Oba-san doesn’t have bodyguards. She can take care of it herself, AND AIko is always with her as her best friend and companion. Both of them very capable and powerful Shinobi.

Oba-san lift her fan to point at Kakashi.

“You probably heard stories of when I was young, the Sea Goddess? That was all me.”

Kakashi did remember some stories about the Sea Goddess during the second shinobi war. The detail was flu but he knew the gist of it. He turned to Iruka.

“Did you get the bloodline limit?” The table fell silent. Iruka was proud of himself to not spit out the water he sip, he carefully swallowed and place his glass on the table.

“No.” He answered sharply before going back to his food. Aki waved at him and signed to him quickly to talk to her afterwards.

If the Umino had the same bloodline limit as their grandmother the renowned Sea Goddess. Iruka had more potential that he let himself believe. With more training, or specific training, he could do more.

Iruka being drained for being so tense after the rush cleaning and dinner with the whole Umino said he was gone to bed early. Kakashi joke that that's what happen when Iruka doesn’t drink, he goes to bed at 9. Iruka pushed him smiling before leaving.

Iruka’s cousin waited a minute before pouncing and bring Kakashi in the backyard table where drinks were already mixed and open and ready.

It was Yuuri, Aki, Hama, and Mimi. Miumi was gone to place the kids in bed.

“Sit,” Aki said forcing Kakashi on a chair, Yuuri passing him a bear.

“Mother dear, please tell us the famous Ikkaku story.”

Hama snort. Leaning on the back of her chair taking a drink. Her mother was nice today, it was odd. And different. Wonder what happened.

“Ikkaku doesn’t HAVE any famous stories.”

“Except for the one that he deserted his family and home island to marry a konoha shinobi and live on land.” Yuuri narrates drinking his drink, a smirk on his face.

“Actually, I want to know why Iruka hates coming here and always try to get out of visiting.” kakashi asked, he can find stories of Ikkaku and Kohari Umino in the archive.

Hama, Mimi, and Yuuri winced. Hama rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly.

“Thats, well. You know his scare on his face?”

“Yeah? He said it was a stupid mistake he did as a kid.”

“More like Oba-san holding him captive a sword point to get Ikkaku-oji to desert his wife and come back on the island.” Yuuri drawled eye cast down. Hama looked away, she saw what happen, She was there. Yuuri was only a year or two older, yet she couldn’t move against her own mother to save her sibling child.

“Poor Iruka was only a baby, not even three yet. Ikkaku would come and visit pretty often since Kohari loved the ocean. That wasn’t a lie, that woman was a master on the sea, could rival my own mother.” Hama said, remembering. “Everyone was tense during the visit but we were polite. We were...well nice isn’t a word I would use. Ikkaku knew we talked bad about him leaving the island behind his back but he didn’t care. He loved Kohari and loved Iruka with all his heart.”

Hama sigh, taking a napkin to dab the rogue tears trying to get away.

“Nothing ever happen during the visit, we were polite and civil. Iruka was a bundle of joy, full of energy. I was preoccupied with Yuuri at the time so I don’t quite remember what was said or happen. I just know that one moment Ikkaku and Iruka were chatting and playing with Oba-san in the room and the next Oba-san had her sword out over Iruka demanding Ikkaku to desert his found village or Iruka gets it.”

Hama hide her face with her hands, her son rubbing her arm in comfort.

“I am so ashamed. He was just a boy, he was terrified.”

“What happened?” kakashi softly asked prompting. He looked around, everyone looked down embarrassed and ashamed of a history that they have no ability to change.

Hama took a deep breath. Lowering her hand.

“I fought back.” A voice said behind them. Everyone turned to see Iruka hair down in his P.J. arm cross over his chest. He wasn’t mad or upset. Just resigned.

“Dad was calm and try to reason with Oba-san, but I fought back. She had a hold of me by my hair, I didn’t fully understand how close the sword was to me and when I moved to briskly. The sword cut me.” Iruka said swipe on over the scar.

“It was a shock to everyone. Dad grabbed me and rushed to the hospital. We left the same night on the boat. The last time I visited was after the kyuubi attack, to tell them that their son was dead, fought as a shinobi, to protect the village and family. I’ve been…” Iruka winced, “I haven’t been nice back even if Oji and Oba-san contacted me back trying to reforge the bound.” He shrug accepting a seat from Aki and sit close to Kakashi.

“No one is to blame, I still don't know what I say that trigger Oba-san to attack us. And like mom and dad said. It could have been worse. I could have died from the wound. I could have permanent damage above then just having a scar.” He looked at his aunt, who is a hair away from bursting into tears.

“I don’t blame anyone for my distrust in this family. But you all been open and warm since we came here” Iruka said looking at each and every one of his family members. “I trust you to have my back like I have yours. I still don’t trust Oba-san but that’s because she pulled a sword at me.” Iruka joked making Hama laugh cry as she get up and pull Iruka in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I send shinobi at you.” Kakashi heard Hama mumble in Iruka’s arm.

“It’s alright I deserved it,” Iruka said making them laugh before letting go as they sat back down.

They trade stories, on how Ikkaku actually met Kohari. How Ikkaku was a clumsy silly man with a fascination for their connection with Uzushiogakure. Was incredible with barrier and sealing and fuinjutsu. Was a genius with a brush, but prefer to create jutsu and use his chakra to create things like burning alcohol as they drink (and also poison but whatever), and echolocation jutsu.

Iruka was more exhausted than he thought because he fell asleep an hour afterwards with a smile on his face.


End file.
